deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Garage
Lonely Garage is a Driving Event in ''Death Road to Canada''. It gives the party a chance to repair their Vehicle and increase its engine life and gas mileage, allowing it to run longer between breakdowns for less gas. Event Text The group finds an isolated car garage. The sign says 'MASTER TUNERZ'. '' They find some gas and lots of spare parts in good condition.'' +30 to 50 Gasoline * Car repair and tune up * Drive away * has at least 6 food per party member Repair and fine-tune the car for 3 days Outcomes Car repair and tune up Character tries to repair the car in the hope it goes a little further before breaking down. - Mechanical is 2 or more over repair level He/She expertly repairs the car in no time at all! Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Mechanical is 1 over or equal to repair level The repairs takes a good part of the day. Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group eats a day's worth of food Mechanical is 1 under repair level The repairs take a good part of the day, and are very difficult. Chassis and Engine repaired 25-50% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group eats a day's worth of food Mechanical is 2 or more under repair level He/She has no idea what he/she's doing, and wastes a day's time pretending to work on the car. Character's Mechanical revealed Group eats a day's worth of food - Engine status at or over max The car runs like new! at 15 or more The car runs like it's in good shape. at 8 to 14 The car has seen better days. at 7 or less The car may still break down at any moment. Chassis status at max The car looks undamaged! at 3 or more The car looks all beat-up, but still sturdy. at 2 or less The car still looks all busted up. - Drive away No change - Repair and fine-tune the car for 3 days Character spends a few days in the garage. He/She hopes on improving the car to its limits. - Mechanical is 2 or more over repair level He/She does amazing work! The car is running BETTER than new! ULTRA TUNE UP! Max Engine +10 Car Gas Consumption *0.6 Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +2 Morale Mechanical is 1 over or equal to repair level He/She works efficiently. The car's life is extended, with better mileage! SUPER TUNE UP! Max Engine +6 Car Gas Consumption *0.8 Chassis and Engine repaired 50-100% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +2 Morale Mechanical is under repair level It's hard to tell if the car's changed at all. Maybe it's better? TUNED UP? Max Engine +2 Chassis and Engine repaired 25-50% Character's Mechanical revealed Character's Mechanical +1 Group +1 Morale - Group eats 6 food per party member (different consumption rates are ignored) Category:Events Category:Driving Events